


Guardami

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Anima di circuiti [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyborgs, F/F, Future, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un altro spaccato della storia d’amore tra Konney e Dalyla nel loro mondo futuristico.





	Guardami

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Amore tra le piume’.  
> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> Originale; F/F; Dildo di vetro.

GUARDAMI

“Guardami, sono un abominio” mormorò Dalyla, indicando la protesi di metallo candido che le permetteva di attivare l’occhio bionico, dall’iride verde.

“Non dire così” mormorò Konney, giocherellando con una lunga ciocca castana.

“Sono un prodotto ritirato dal mercato. Una macchina costruita da macchine per cercare di rilanciare i vecchi schiavi robotici con un modello capace di provare sentimenti più veri. Un completo fallimento, avevamo troppa volontà nostra perché potessimo piacere.

Facciamo paura” disse Dalyla. Si stese accanto a Konney sul letto di piume.

“Tu non sei sbagliata. O almeno non più di me” disse quest’ultima, prendendole la mano nella propria.

“Tu almeno sei umana” gemette Dalyla.

Konney le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

“Un’umana che non si conforma al suo stesso sistema di regole. Amo un’altra donna” le ricordò.

“Tu mi hai aiutato a imparare ad amare” ammise Dalyla, arrossendo.

“E tu mi completi” disse Konney. Si piegò in avanti e le baciò la fronte.

“Perciò per te non sono solo un cumulo di metallo? Una vuota lamiera?” chiese Dalyla con voce tremante.

“No. Sei stupenda, lo sei sempre stata” rispose Konney, negando vigorosamente con il capo.

“Perdonami. Lo so che tu hai sempre tanti dubbi. Lo so che ogni volta passi ore in macchina prima di decidere se salire e raggiungermi o tornare a casa” bisbigliò Dalyla.

“M-mi dispiace…” mormorò Konney lasciandole le mani.

“Tu mi hai liberato dalla schiavitù dei tuoi genitori. Potresti far valere il tuo diritto di proprietà, utilizzarmi e basta. Potresti semplicemente ordinarmi di uscire dalla tua vita e sarei costretta a farlo. O denunciarmi alla polizia. Se sapessero cosa sono in realtà, ossia non una semplice donna con degli innesti dovuti a una malattia, mi distruggerebbero” disse Dalyla, sedendosi.

“Io non potrei mai volere qualcosa del genere” mormorò Konney, si sporse e l’abbracciò.

“Saresti libera” gemette Dalyla.

Konney l’aiutò a stendersi nuovamente al suo fianco.

“No. Sarei solo un mostro che ha persona la persona che amava perché non riusciva ad accettarsi. Lo ammetto, le ansie sociali mi schiacciano, ma tu mi porti via. Ogni cosa accade con te, come un fiume in piena e questo mi travolge, mi spaventa. Però allo stesso tempo è la cosa più meravigliosa” ribatté.

“Quando ti sei innamorata di me?” le chiese Dalyla. 

Konney annuì.

“Penso sia successo alla festa dei miei sedici anni. Eravamo nella villa al mare dei miei, oltre lo schermo olografico si vedeva il mare artificiale. Il suo rumore si accordava al suono del piano – xilofono olografico che stavi suonando. Mi hai travolto… e ti prego…”. Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse un tavolinetto, lo aprì e ne trasse un dildo di vetro. S’inginocchiò davanti a lei.

“Fallo ancora, come sempre. Ti prego” la supplicò.

Dalyla le prese il dildo dalle mani con le dita tremanti e la fece stendere, la penetrò delicatamente facendole sfuggire un gemito di piacere. Lo mosse su e giù dentro di lei, facendola ansimare.

Konney gemeva, ansante, muovendosi su e giù. I capelli castani le aderivano al viso, mentre la sua pelle arrossata e umida sfregava contro le piume del letto sotto di lei. Premette i piedi nudi per terra e si sporse verso l’altra, avvicinandole il bacino.

< Lei mi fa sentire quasi una ‘vera’> pensò. Continuò a muoverlo rapidamente dentro l’altra fino a farle raggiungere l’orgasmo. Il gemito di Konney risuonò nella stanza e Dalyla lo registrò, ansante a sua volta.

Konney si lasciò ricadere pesantemente a terra, mentre Dalyla, sorridendole, faceva scivolare fuori il dildo di vetro. 


End file.
